Oh, the fun!
by demyx-fan-10
Summary: I get sucked A.K.A. DRAGGED INTO BY LARXENE into the organization's world...Oh, the fun!
1. Chapter 1

I was in my room, doing nothing very interesting… 'till larxene tumbled out of my closet.

"Hmm?" I said, turning around from polishing one of my swords. Upon seeing larxene, my eyes widened.

"You are Eric, born 1997, are you not?" Larxene asked. "Yes, Cockroach lady, I am." I said. Larxene's eyes blazed but she did not speak. "Come with me." she said, opening a portal. I sheathed the katana I was polishing. "And if I refuse?" I asked. Larxene summoned her knives. "I'm coming…on one condition…" I said. "That is?" She asked. "TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" I shouted.

"No." She said. "Fine I'm coming anyway.." I said. I grabbed several daggers, and my katana. "I'm ready."I said. As I followed her through the portal, I muttered "male PMSer.." It hadn't yet occurred to me that I was going to meet the rest of the organization.

**So, do you guys like it? Review or I will tie you to a chair and force you to watch barney!**


	2. Xemnas get pwnt

I had been walking behind larxene, humming 'livin' on a prayer' as loud as I could to annoy her, when we came out. "So…..we're here?" I asked. "Yes." The cockroach lady said. I grinned, suddenly realizing what this meant…I was going to meet demyx! I walked into The Grey Room, and noticed all the members were in there, staring at me."Ummm….hi?" I said. That got no response from any of them…..time to try a different tactic…"HEY! IF YOU REARRANGE THE LETTERS IN XEMNAS'S NAME IT SPELLS MANSEX AND SEXMAN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. It took them all about 3 seconds to try it for themselves…and then they burst out with laughter. "Demyx…escort…the guest…to..his room…." Saix gasped through laughter. Demyx calmed down enough, and I walked with him to my room. "So…how's life been for ya Dem?" I asked. "Great!" he replied happily. I smiled. This was going to be the start of a great friendship…AND PROTECTION FROM FANGIRLS.


	3. Larxene is SERIOUSLY going to kill me

**ZOMG! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Disclaimer:As much as I wish otherwise, I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**

After making friends with Demyx, I decided to ruin larxene's day. I snickered as I thought of all the evil things I could do to her. Naturally, I went to the experts…Demyx and Axel. I found them chatting with each other, and walked up to them. "Hey, it's the new kid!" Axel said. "Hey Axel, hey Demyx."I greeted them. "Do you think you could help me with something?" I asked. "Sure, what is it?" Demyx asked. "I need some help pranking the cockroach lady." I said, referring to Larxene. "Sure!" Axel and Demyx replied. I also went to Vexen, for I would need his expertise in science and math to pull this off. Later that day, Larxene was feeling hungry, so she went in the kitchen, unaware of the fact she was being watched by 5 cameras, all broadcasting, recording, and taking photos of what was about to happen..ALL OVER THE CASTLE. She opened the refrigerator….and got rick rolled along with a pie in the face. She stumbled backwards, only to trip over a banana peel that had been launched out when she opened the refrigerator door. She fell onto a skateboard, and rolled over a wire. The wheels on the skateboard tripped the wire, and a bucket of hot glue fell onto her. She flailed her arms, and hit the switch for a fan. The fan blew a bunch of feathers onto her, and she finally managed to get up…. and her head tripped another wire. More glue flew onto her, followed by a bunch of gold colored glitter. By now, she looked like a chicken with money. Then a blowtorch seared her hair off. She tripped another wire, and more glue, feathers, and golden glitter went onto her head. She stepped onto a pad of ice(courtesy of Vexen) without knowing it, slipped, fell, and tripped another wire. A metal cord wrapped around both her feet, and she was lifted into the air. I walked in. "That's for threatening me, electrical bitch." I said, and snapped a photo of her, before walking out, with the parting words:"That was recorded, you know."


	4. No doubt, larxene wants me to die

**disclaimer:Kingdom hearts does not belong to me. **

After pranking larxene, Vexen came up to me. "I do NOT know why you are still alive." He said, referring to me. "That, Vexen..is why you fail." I said, quoting Yoda. Vexen chuckled, for he too had knowledge of the awesome power of MOVIE QUOTES! I smirked…for I just realized that I had another great prank against larxene. I went to Demyx along with Vexen. "Demyx..I need you to flood larxene's room from the floor to the ceiling." I said. "Vexen, I need you to freeze that water…all of it." They both nodded in agreement.

After the job had been done, I took out one of the daggers I had brought along, and carved "Take that male PMser!" into the ice. "And now…WE RUN LIKE HELL!" We all sprinted out of sight, after closing the door.

When Larxene opened the door, she saw the text on the ice, and angrily kicked it..which made the entire thing fall on top of her.

**sooooo…do you think larxene's suffered enough? i don't..**


	5. For those hating xaldin, I SALUTE YOUUU!

**disclaimer:KINGDOM HEARTS, DOES NOT, I REPEAT DOES NOT, BELONG TO MEH.**

Alright, I admit, I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHATSOEVERhow this happened, but I somehow got my hands on a computer with speakers. At that moment, however, I was in Demyx's room, playing-no, wait, BLARING AS HIGH AS THE SPEAKERS WOULD GO(very high),"Treadstone Assassins" from The Bourne Identity, with Demyx playing along with it. Suddenly the music stopped. I turned around to find Xaldin with one of his spears on the click button, which was on the "Pause" button. "Turn it down, would you?!" He snapped. I shot a glare at him, but complied. After he left, I looked at Demyx.

"Should i use Shav-beta on him?" I Asked with a horrible british accent. "Yes, please do." Demyx said, with an identical accent. I smirked and held up a razor used for shaving. The next day, the entire castle was awakened by Xaldin's cries of despair. I sat waiting outside his room with Axel, Demyx, Namine(who was not as innocent as she looked…) and Zexion, all of whom were in on the prank…and had cell phones with cameras. I, however had a remote with one big red button on it. Xaldin came out of the room..BALD, EYEBROWS WAXED, AND WITH STUFF (THAT WOULD MAKE THIS FANFIC RATED M) WRITTEN ACROSS HIS HEAD. Immediately Namine started taking photos, while everyone else set their cameras to record..and everyone in the castle was in the room at the moment. Xaldin sat on the couch….and when everyone had it recording him..I pressed the button. Immediately Xaldin got rick rolled, and the airbag in the couch seat under him activated, sending him, cussing up a streak, into the ceiling. "…" Xaldin said. "…That failed so much it turned into a win.." I said. Xaldin attempted to summon his lances…but instead, he ended up summoning 14 recordings all saying "I fail so much it's not even funny" over and over again. I laughed. "Oh, this is SO gonna go on the blackmail shelf.." I said, still snickering. I walked out, with all the recordings of what had just happened.

**Ok, I made this chapter for xaldin haters. And yes, I WILL be using that stuff on the blackmail shelf later on in the story. bye bye for now..AND REVIEW OR I WILL REPEAT THE LARXENE EXPERIENCE ON YOU! AND THEN I SHALL BROADCAST IT ALL OVER THE WORLD!**


	6. A PLOT IS BORN

**Disclaimer:kingdom hearts is not owned by me**

I smirked as I strolled down the hall towards Xemnas's office. He had called me there for "unruly behavior." I smirked as Larxene came up behind me….and tripped a wire. A bucket of water fell on top of her. "Fail." I remarked, smirking. April Fools Day was coming up, and all the members except for Demyx were steering VERY clear…but still setting off the trip wires that I had placed. However, I had made Demyx memorize the route that would keep him far away from any of the pranks. I offered Larxene an umbrella after showing her a bucket of water and trip wire…actually an illusion by Zexion, for I had given him a route as well. She opened it..only to get a bunch of superglue dumped on her along with lots of flowers. I laughed and sprinted away towards Xemnas's office. I opened the door, stepped in, and sat down, still chuckling. "Trick(a nickname given to me by Xaldin, Larxene, and just about every other member of the organization)…I understand that you've been pulling extremely AWESOME pranks and broadcasting them all over the castle. I brought you here for exactly that reason. Every April Fools Day, we just get lame pranks, except for those pulled by Axel or Demyx, but even then, they are only mildly amusing. I have been searching for someone like you for a VERY long time. I will bring you here every April Fools Day. Every time, I expect you, and your accomplices to cause these three things:Complete. Utter. CHAOS. Starting the Week before April Fools Day, I will give you all the resources the castle can offer. And one more thing…Go all out. Show no mercy. In other words…make sure that the members will not be want you to be coming back." I smirked. "Xemnas…you have sealed the castle's fate. On April 1st, 2010, you can expect to find me running down the hall, screaming, with at least 5 members attempting to kill me." I promised. "Very well. That is all. You may go." Xemnas said. With a triumphant smirk on my face, I got up, opened the door, and strode out.

**GASP! A PLOT IS REVEALED! REVIEW OR ELSE! *holds up blackmail***


	7. The End?

**Disclaimer:kingdom hearts does not belong to me**

On the day before April Fools, all members except for Demyx, Axel, Vexen, and me were dispatched on day long missions by Xemnas. I got my supplies… and prepared to make this the best april fools day ever. Let's skip the preparations, shall we? When larxene came back the next day, I offered her a coke(using blackmail of course). She took it and drank the whole thing..not realizing I had drugged her. The effect was instant-she tripped a wire, got hot glue shot all over her, and was hurled into a room filled with-you guessed it-cockroaches. When Zexion came back,I drugged him, he got rickrolled, and got an atomic wedgie on the top of the castle. Xaldin got the airbag treatment and the shaving. Saix was simply forced to watch barney. Xemnas got hit where the sun don't shine several times by a boxing glove. And the others…let's just say they got their ENTIRE day ruined. Marluxia got his garden burned, Lexaeus got rickrolled, and then I got the entire organization together with for a photo shot-I had already taken one beforehand and had also stolen an organization coat my size-but this camera was rigged. I shut my eyes as tight as I could, set this to record, and hit the "shoot" button-causing a flash that blinded them all for several seconds, and rickrolling music started to play, water bombs dropped on top of them all, they stumbled backwards and tripped wires-resulting in them getting the chicken with money treatment. I wrote inappropriate stuff all over them, and stepped into the dark portal with demyx, who had evaded the treatment due to my telling him how to. "That…was….AWESOME!" Demyx screamed once we had entered. "I know. I'll be coming back next year, you know that, right?" I said. "REALLY?!" Demyx asked. "Yup, Demmers, I'm coming back!" I said happily. We arrived just as I heard a car pulling in the driveway-my parents coming back from their march vacation. "You'll come to visit me, right?" I asked. "Sure will!" Demyx replied happily. "By the way…who is coming back to get me next year?" I asked. "Me!" Demyx said happily, before leaving. I smiled. My parents came in at exactly that moment. "Hey, Eric, what did you do while we were gone?" My parents asked. I stared out the window, smiling. "Oh…nothing much.." I replied. I may have to wait 'till next year, but until then..I HAVE SCHOOL BULLIES TO PRANK! Oh, The Fun!

**Yep, That's the end..BUT A SEQUEAL IS COMING SOON!**


End file.
